Ella Enchanted The True Ending
by Angel of Despair
Summary: I've decided to rewrite it. Hopefully, this will go quicker than the initial writing. More adult themes as befitting an M rating. The plot is Ella's mask was never removed, and now she is being forced to marry a man named Sir Conner.
1. Chapter 1

"Sister, child, grown tall, remember me? I remember you," Char sang to the crowds of Kyrrians. The room thundered in applause when Char let the last note go. Blushing Char left the stage and pushed pass the congratulatory guests to where I stood. He had sounded so amazing while he sung. I could feel my love for him bubbling up inside of me.

"How was I?" Char asked when he reached my side.

"You sounded amazing, Your Majesty," I replied with a curtsy. Char quickly pulled me up out of it. "It's Char remember."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I mean yes, Char," I said. He smiled at me. I wanted to kiss him. The clock sounded- one strike. The guests were all starting to file out. It was growing late. My final moments with Char were coming to the end.

"I'm afraid I must be going soon," I told Char. Disappointment flashed through his face. He was sad to see me go. I was happy to know he would miss me, but I found myself jealous of my fake persona Lela. After all, if she was real, she would be free to love the prince.

"I wish you didn't have to," Char replied. He kissed my hand. "Will you keep your promise? May I visit you if ever I come to Bast and will you visit if ever you are in Frell again?

"Yes," I lied. I didn't have the heart to tell Char that Lela was not real. That it would never be possible for him to see her again. Instead he would wander to Bast only to discover that no one had ever heard of a Lady Lela. Perhaps, he would think of me as a spirit who had descended temporarily upon the night of the balls.

"Farewell Char," I said as I swooped into one final curtsy before him. He need not know just yet that we should never meet again. He said farewell in response and as I turned away from him, I could feel the tears start to descend down my face. I was glad that I had my mask to hide them.

The walk back to the manor was a blur although my eyes did catch a discarded pumpkin along the lines of carriages. That was good. It would only aid in the belief that I had only been a spirit who had descended upon the balls for a few dances amongst mortals. Farewell, Char. I cried.

The days spun together, but in my head I counted them. Sixty days three hours and seven minutes. Sixty two day five hours twenty minutes. In my heart I knew I would forever be counting. Occasionally, I'd catch a glimpse of him in the distance as I ran errands for Mum Olga, and my counting would restart back at zero. He never noticed me, but I knew exactly how much time went by since I had last seen him, and I always kept track of how much time passed since I had last spoken with him at the balls.

During that time, Father spent most of his time away on business, but during the few times he did come home he shot me glances as though it was becoming more and more evident to him that I was of marrying age. It had been eighty-one days since the balls and only five days since I had caught a glimpse of him in the market when Father came home from one of his trips.

I knew something was up the moment he came through the door. He only had to cast a quick look at me before he ordered Mandy to take me somewhere and make me presentable.

"I'm worried, Lady," Mandy said as she attended to me in the bath. The warm water felt good around my coarse dirty skin and I had been so busy soaking up on this rare comfort that I had allowed myself to forget the cause.

"Me too," I replied. Mandy began massaging shampoo in my scalp. "He has to have something planned."

"My bet is he has found you another suitor," Mandy said. She began to rinse out my hair.

"I hope not. I never want to marry," I replied. Mandy just smiled sadly upon me.

"I know Lady, but unfortunately we're not in a world where we can always get what we want. Your Father is bound to marry you off, and I'm afraid for the moment there is nothing we can do about it."

Mandy went to finishing helping me bathe and from there we went to my room to find some form of suitable clothing. We debated on having me wear one of Mother's old dresses, but we thought it would be better not to drag Hattie or Mum Olga's notice of them. After all, Hattie had already stolen Mother's necklace did I really want her stealing the dresses too. As a result, I found myself borrowing a gown for Hattie. It was Father's solution when Mandy asked him what I was to wear.

The dress was voluminous. The sleeves puffed out at least a foot and the gown had ruffle upon ruffle. When I put it on, I felt like a cream puff. It was obvious that Hattie had chosen her least favorite gown for me to wear. It didn't matter, however, for if the reason I needed to dress up in the first place was because Father wanted to marry me off then I hardly wanted to dress to impress.

When at last I was presentable, it was time for dinner where I had learned I was expected to be present. Mandy had already left me hours before hand to prepare the meal, and it was becoming more and more evident that Father had something up his sleeve.

I took a deep breath before heading for the dining room. I knew it was going to be a rough night, but I reminded myself the only way things could be worse is if Father's mystery guest was Char. I knew from my magic book, however, that Char was away fighting ogres. While I worried about his safety, I was relieved to know that it meant it was impossible for him to be our dinner guests.

I arrived in the dining hall to find Father, Dame Olga, Hattie, Olive and a man who appeared to be in his mid thirties. I had never seen the man before. He had straight dark black hair that he had sleeked back, brown eyes, and a built that implied he had a good many hours of training in sword fighting.

"Eleanor, I would like you to meet Sir Conner of Elcyca although he is originally from Frell," Father introduced us.

I swept into a perfect finishing school curtsy while he offered me a slight bow.

"How do you do?" I asked. Manners Mistress would be proud. When I first came into the dining room, I had thought about being rude and impudent, but I realized it would be pointless. Father would find a way to marry me off in some fashion or another. Besides this man appeared to be younger than what I would expect Father to marry me off to. Better looking as well. I could even catch Hattie attempting make sheep's eyes at him while Father introduced us.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Lady Eleanor," Sir Conner said. "Your Father has told me much about you." He offered me a smile.

I smiled back. "All good stuff I hope."

His smile widened, "Oh, it has all been quite interesting. He has spoken volumes on your beauty and it is nice to see that it was not merely a Father's flattery."

Hattie huffed now and it was obviously jealous of Sir Conner's attentions. I wished I could open my mouth to tell her she was welcome to him, but I decided I preferred to take revenge on her for all the torture she had put me through, so I flirted with him constantly throughout supper. By the end of the night I had thought that Hattie was going to take the poker from the fireplace and ram it through me. I knew she would have her revenge once he was gone, but at least for a change I could get back at her. There were a few times when she tried to act like a concerned sister and order me to my room because I looked tired, but Father always counter acted the orders without realizing it. He was pleased that Sir Conner had taken a liking to me and in his head, he was already hearing wedding bells. His delight only increased tenfold when at the end of the night Sir Conner requested a private moment alone with me before he left. Father was only too happy to comply.

"I have had a pleasant evening," he told me as he swept a strand of hair behind my ear. For some reason despite having flirted with him all night his touch gave me shivers and the thought of a wolf in sheep's clothing flitted into my mind. I quickly let it go.

"So have I," I replied. After all, it was partly true. Tormenting Hattie had given me immense pleasure.

"I know it is sudden," Sir Conner said. "But my feelings already quite strong. I had already felt like I knew you from all of your Father's talk about you. In fact, a part of me had already fallen in love with you. It is early but will you do me the favor of becoming my wife?"

He had phrased it as a question and I sighed in relief. I looked into his brown eyes. He seemed so earnest. I felt guilty about having given him false hope through flirting with him.

"I'm sorry," I replied. "I have consented to never marry."

His facial expression quickly darkened. He grabbed tightly onto my arms.

"I think you misunderstood me Lady Eleanor this is not a request. I order you to marry me," his voice said a thousand times harsher than the tone he had used previously in the night. "I had hoped to achieve your consent amicably, but I see now that won't be the case. I did not want to force you my dear, but I see now I have no choice. You will marry me Ella whether you want to or not."

He then grabbed roughly onto my face and forced me into a kiss.

"Goodnight my love," he said. "I look forward to our wedding day. Tell no one of what happened here with the exception of the fact that we are now betrothed." With those final words he departed.

I sunk into a heap on the fall. I could feel the tears begin to streak my face. I thought I heard a door slam upstairs and a part of me wondered if Hattie had been spying. I didn't care. She was probably relishing in the way Sir Conner had just treated me. I just curled up into the fetal position and cried. If I wasn't cursed then I wouldn't have to marry Sir Conner. Hell, if I wasn't cursed I could marry Char. At the thought of Char, the tears just came harder.

After a short time Mandy entered the hall. Finding me in my state she shook her head and took me into her arms.

"Oh Lady, what's the matter?" she asked in a soothing voice.

I looked up at her through my tear streaked face. How I wanted to tell her the true cause of my tears. Of how, Sir Conner had manhandled me, but I couldn't. The curse forbid me to do so. So I merely told her the one thing I was permitted to.

"I am to marry Sir Conner," I told her and I began crying harder.

"Oh Lady," she replied and she soothingly ran her hands through my hair.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

_So, I hope you guys like the rewritten version so far. When I started w__riting the original version, I was fourteen and in the eighth grade. It was also my first ever fanfiction. Thus, with seven years going by many things have changed since I first began this story. While I was happy to have finally ended it last summer, I felt as though I wasn't truly done with Ella. The final product seemed patchy and I wasn't really happy with the way the plot lines developed. Also I wanted to give it a more mature darker aspect. I hope so far I'm succeeding in doing so, and I'm hoping old and new readers alike will enjoy this revised version. I am going to attempt to be good and update __regularly__, but I won't make too many promises. Upside is I have the original already written and I can use it as a guide. I want to mind old readers that while this will maintain the original plotlines it is an essence a new story as well, however, because I aim to tell it in a new way. I merely hope that people will see this as an improvement upon the original. Happy Reading!~ Angel of Despair_


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE

WARNING!!! This chapter contains graphic rape. If anyone has problems with it, then do not read. I promise you that the rapist will eventually be punished. But you are forewarned. For anybody who read the original version, the new version is going to be increasingly darker. If you are looking for a happy story, there will not be much in this although I do promise a happy ending.

Chapter 2

I cried myself to sleep that night with an overwhelming feeling that it wasn't right. Why should I be cursed and forced to marry someone I did not love? Why could I not be free to marry Char? In some of my final fleeting moments, I wondered if Sir Conner knew of the power he held when he ordered me to marry him. Was he aware of the curse and if so how or was he simply a man who was accustomed to having his orders obeyed and assumed that I would follow suit?

I awoke early the next morning by a loud banging on my bedroom door. Groaning I got up in order to shut up the assault upon my door. Opening it I found Nancy standing on the side.

"May I help you Nancy?" I asked. I could tell by the sudden look of apologetic nerves on her face that my tone of voice was a bit harsh.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Ella. I know it's early, but your Father demands your presence in his study. Sir Conner is with him. You must dress appropriately and go see them at once," Nancy relayed.

"Thank you Nancy," I said while attempting to sound a bit nicer this time. Meanwhile, in my head I was groaning at the fact that I had to report to my Father's study. It didn't help that due to Nancy wording it as an order I was unable to disobey.

I went through a small bundle of clothing I had received the previous day. Along with the dress I had been given last night, I had received a few other Hattie cast offs as well. Each of them as equally atrocious as the gown I had worn the previous night. I ended up picking a hot pick gown to wear. Compared to the others the gown was pretty simple and mild. The only true offending quality it had was its neon coloring. Perhaps, I could dye it at some point. Although I doubted the brightness of the dress could ever be lost.

I tried to delay going to the study for as long as I could, but as soon as I finished dressing the curse already started tugging at me to join them. I could tell as soon as I entered the study what they had been discussing. The grin on Father's face was a dead giveaway.

"Hello daughter," Father said getting up out of his chair and giving me a tender kiss on the forehead. He was obviously trying to play the role of the loving parent. He left me to sit behind his desk and I sat down in a free seat across from him. Sir Conner occupied the seat to left.

"Sir Conner has told me some wonderful news," Father said. "He told me that last night you accepted his proposal of marriage."

Father was beaming from ear to ear. I could tell how excited he was about this news. Sir Conner must be very rich indeed.

"Go on Eleanor," Sir Conner piped. "Tell your father how happy you are to marry me."

I stared at him while I tried to keep the words he wished for me to say at bay. It was obvious from the smirk on his face that he knew I was powerless to disobey. Somehow he knew about the curse. I just did not know how.

"I am happy to marry him," I said when I could no longer fight the effects of the curse.

"Well, now that I know she is an agreement, I must offer my most heartfelt congratulations," Father said. He got up and gave Sir Conner a friendly handshake. "We must have a party celebrating the news of your engagement. I'm sure most of Frell would be honored to come and offer their well wishes."

"I would be delighted," Sir Conner replied. He shot me a smile. "I would love to announce our engagement here in Frell as soon as possible. I do not want a long engagement after all and as it stands I would like to be married here in Frell seeing as though this is Lady Eleanor's home. I do, however, have to return to my country within two months time. I can only hope that is long enough to hold both the engagement party and the wedding."

Two months! Sir Conner really wanted to get married in two months. I had very little time until I would be forced to marry. The chances that I would find a way out of this unwanted marriage were seemingly less and less.

"Will you excuse us Sir Peter?" Sir Conner asked. "I would like to go for a walk with my fiancée." He shot my father a knowing look. I shuddered to think of what he intended to do.

Father, however, was only too happy to give his consent. As a result, I had to follow Sir Conner outside where we then proceeded towards the Royal Menagerie.

"Are you excited for our nuptials, my sweet?" Sir Conner asked taking my arm into his.

"I would rather marry an ogre," I said. The force of his arm tightened on mine.

"Come," he said as we got near the entrance to the menagerie. "I wish to know my fiancée a bit better."

He led me to a discarded tool shed that sat outside the menagerie. He gestured for me to go inside, but I stopped. Given the events of the previous night I was reluctant to go in there with him. I did not want to be alone with him without the watchful eye of the public.

"Go inside Eleanor," he ordered. I fought the curse but to no avail. I tried to make my feet move in the opposite direction only to find them going through the doorway instead.

Once he had the door firmly shut behind us, he shoved me against the wall. His lips came down upon my neck. I could feel his breathing heaving.

"You will do everything I say," he told me. I merely nodded in the silence because I knew he was right. My heart started to race faster in fear. I had no clue what he intended to do.

He grabbed my right hand and placed it on his crotch.

"Massage it," he ordered. I could feel the bulge within his pants and his intentions were becoming clearer to me. He pulled me up onto a crate and brought my skirt up by my waste while his hands moved up my thighs to explore forbidden territories.

"Give in to me," he ordered. He pulled down my drawers and began to kiss my thighs. "You will be my wife soon and so you will learn your duties sooner rather than later."

He began to kiss further up my legs until he began laying kisses onto my clit. I could feel my body begin to betray me and give into him. Tears began trailing down my face. I wanted to fight back but the curse wouldn't allow for it. I wanted to say no, but he had already ordered me to give in.

He unlaced his pants and placed my hand around his member. "This will hurt, but you will enjoy it," he said.

He moved so that his member was rubbing up against my clit and I knew at any moment he was going to take the final step and shove it up inside of me. He had every attention of raping me right there. I sobbed even louder. Just as he was about to shove it in the door to the shed opened. Sir Conner quickly shoved me back and relaced his pants.

I quickly stumbled to pull up my drawers.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," I heard a familiar voice say. "Although I don't believe this is an appropriate place for such actions."

Sir Conner grabbed my hand and pulled me up so I was tightly pressed against his chest. "Act like you wanted it and you are madly in love with me," he whispered into my ear.

I turned my face to discover who had saved me from rape when my eyes met with the only person I wouldn't want to save me in such circumstances.

"Ella," Char's voice said incredulously.

"Hello Char," I said in a quiet voice. Sir Conner's eyes quickly flashed between the two of us as though he was taking in our use of familiar names. A glitter of triumph seemed to shine behind his eyes.

He smiled at the prince. "It has been too long, Your Majesty."

Char stared at Sir Conner and a look of recognition equally matched by hatred flew across his face. "It could never be long enough. What brings you back to these parts? I heard you had taken up residence in Elcyca."

Sir Conner just wrapped me into an even tighter embracing. Looking tenderly at me he said, "Why love of course. I am to marry the Lady Eleanor within two months time. Her father gave his consent this morning."

Char's face grew even redder and the look of hatred he had for Sir Conner had transferred to me although this time it was mixed with an even equal amount of confusion.

"I had been informed that the Ella was already married," Char said his gaze didn't leave me.

"Tell him Eleanor," Sir Conner ordered. I could tell from Char's face that the news of my lack of nuptials was given him a newfound hope along with his anger over the deceit. I wanted to tell him the truth about what he had walked in on, but Sir Conner's previous order had already forced my hand.

I stared up at Sir Conner's face. Maybe it was better this way. After all, if Char thought I loved Sir Conner than he would give up on me.

I found my voice. "Sir Conner and I are engaged. Hattie only wrote you that previous letter because she knew I didn't have feelings for you and wanted to let you down nicely. I love Sir Conner."

I faked a tender loving look at Sir Conner. He bent down and placed a light kiss upon my lips. The touch of his lips made my skin crawl. I dared to venture another look at Char.

I could tell from his facing he was struggling to see if I was lying. He was trying to will my words into being false. I wanted to go to him. Tell him I love him. I wanted to run away from the future that lay before me, but the curse prevented that.

Char turned away from us. "I will leave you be," he said. "Congratulations on your engagement."

Without so much as a backwards glance, he walked out the door. My heart sunk. Now even if by some chance I did break the curse, there was little chance Char would ever forgive. Sir Conner shut the door.

He roughly shoved me to the floor. "Make no sounds unless they are from pleasure," he ordered.

He pulled my drawers completely off along with his pants. He then took his member and shoved it up my pussy. I wanted to cry out from the overwhelming pain, but no sound came due to his ordering me to remain silent. As a result, I was forced to cry internally as he raped me.

When he finished, he pulled back on his pants.

"Tell no one what happened here," he ordered as he opened the door and left me sobbing on the floor of the shed.


	3. Chapter 3

The sobs seemed never ending, but eventually they did end. I pulled myself together and walked home. When I reached the manor, I wanted to run to Mandy and tell her everything. She would find a way to save me from this fate, but I couldn't. Sir Conner had seen to that. Again I wondered how Sir Conner knew about the curse. After all, he had to know about it. Why else would he make practically every word he said to me an order?

Upon entering the house I immediately bumped into Father.

"You clumsy oaf," he muttered. Not too long ago I would have spewed over such words, but it didn't matter now. Being called a clumsy oaf was the least of my worries. Father glanced over my disheveled appearance.

"Go make yourself presentable," Father ordered. "I had my darling Olga buy you a more suitable dress this morning. Hattie's gowns aren't becoming on you. We have guests for lunch, so I expect you to come to the dining room as soon as you're ready."

I was only too happy to return to my room. Upon entering I filled the bath tub with scalding hot water and tried to scour away the memories of Sir Conner's dirty hands. It was to no avail. My body was covered in bruises from his manhandling with me. Sir Conner was far from gentle with me during my first time. I hated the thought of what he did. True the events of the day were inevitable given the fact that we were to be wed, but it didn't make them any less desirable. To make matters worse Char must now only see me as a lying harlot. It would not matter what really happened in the shed.

I climbed out of the tub and picked up the dress that Mum Olga bought. It was short sleeved. I pulled the blue garment over my head and glanced in the mirror. The bruises were clear all over my arms. I wanted to walk out into the dining room with my arms bear for the world to see what had been done to me, but the curse wouldn't allow it. Every time, I went to open the door my hand would refuse to work. Eventually, I grabbed a shawl and placed it over my arms to hide a majority of the bruises. It did the trick. The curse allowed me to leave my bedroom.

I tried to dally on my way to the dining room because I had no doubt by guests father had meant Sir Conner. I had no desire to see my betrothed.

Upon entering the dining room, I learned that I was only halfway right. Sitting next to an empty chair was Sir Conner, but across from him sat Char. I gasped at the sight of the prince. I walked carefully to my seat trying to sit in a way that would not allow me to come close enough for Sir Conner to whisper an order into my ear.

"Oh Ella, it's good of you to finally join us," Hattie said. I highly doubted that. From the look on her face I could tell she was hoping I would stay away. She was obviously worried I was going to snatch up the prince.

"Sorry to be so late," I replied. "I tripped on my way home."

I spoke in a softer tone than usual. Sir Conner seemed pleased with my subdued demeanor while Char stared at me puzzled. He knew I was clumsy however, so I assumed he would take me at my word.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Lady Eleanor," Char said. I stared at him momentarily surprised by his use of formality. It seemed as though Char was trying to create a mountain between us. I wanted to tear it down, but I remembered the curse. I couldn't be with Char without putting him into extreme danger. It would be better if Char gave up on me. By allowing him to create this distance between us, it was a sign that he would be willing to move on. After all, Char would eventually have to move on. He would have no choice. Someday he would be king, and Kyrria would need an heir.

"The pleasure is all mine, your Majesty," I replied matching his formality. Hattie smiled at the use of titles. It seemed to please her that the prince and I had a falling out. Her pleasure only grew during the meal during which she managed to flirt with both Sir Conner and Char. Char would have nothing of it only responding to her in polite tones. He kept his face serious the whole time and I could tell he would later be laughing over Hattie's over the top behavior. Sir Conner on the other hand seemed to enjoy Hattie's flirting and when the meal was done even suggested that Hattie and him take a walk in the orchard. Hattie was only too willing to oblige. Sir Conner might be betrothed to me, but his flirting made it evident that he would be all too willing to seek out other woman as well. It only begged the question as to why he was marrying me if he wanted to keep up with his bachelor days. I could only hope that maybe he would discover that he did not want to get married after all and I would be free from him. Somehow, I doubted that would be the case.

Eventually, it worked out so that only Father, Char, and myself were left at the table when Char requested that he might speak privately to me in Father's study. Father forever the opportunist was happy to oblige. I on the other hand found myself wishing he had just said no.

"Why do you wish to speak with me, your majesty?" I asked as Char shut the door to the study.

"Just stop it Ella," Char said. He sounded exasperated and his stance had turned from his normal confident stride to one much more worn out and tired. I stared at him not knowing what to say. I clutched the shawl I was wearing more tightly around my arms. Even with it one could still make out some of the bruises on my arm.

"I have so much I want to say to you," Char said turning away from me. He stared out the window. We could see Hattie and Sir Conner walking through the trees. If I didn't know better, I would have guessed them to be the ones engaged. Hattie had her arm wrapped tenderly around Sir Conner's as he lead her down the path and she smiled lovingly up at him why he spoke to her gently. It seemed such a contrast to the way he normally treated me. I wished that Hattie would steal him away.

"I love you Ella," Char's voice said bringing me away from the world outside the window. He turned back around so he was once again facing me. "I love you."

I stared at his face. His honesty surprised me, but a part of me was excited by actually hearing those three words cross his lips. Sure he had written and told me of his love, but he had never actually once said it to me before. At the same time, I could feel my heart break into a million little pieces. There was nothing I could do accept reject him in response. It was one thing to hurt him through a letter, but it would be another thing to do it face to face.

"I am engaged to Sir Conner," I said. Char gave a bitter laugh.

"I know," he replied. "Did you forget that I stumbled upon your little tryst this morning?"

My memory flashed back to his standing in the doorway of the shed. I bit of me felt some unjustifiable anger over the fact that he did nothing to prevent the eventual outcome. Sir Conner still raped me.

"I don't want to discuss this morning with you," I replied. I turned away from him. Not a single cell in my body wanted to face him like this.

"You were the last person I expected to see doing something like that," Char said. "At least not with some random guy."

An opening. "That random guy happens to be the man I will marry in less than two months time. He is the one I want to be with. I love him." I lied. Char needn't know that in reality I couldn't get far enough away from him.

"That guy happens to be making out with your stepsister," Char said angrily. Before I could glance out the window to see if he was right, Char had already crossed the distance between us. Grabbing me by my upper arms he swung around so that I could see where Hattie leaned up against a tree as Sir Conner planted kisses on her.

Char let go of my arms and I felt my shawl fall to the ground. "See," he said quietly.

I turned to face him. His eyes looked upon me sadly and his gaze locked with mine.

"You don't seem to upset about it," he said. "Tell me Ella do you love Sir Conner."

If Char had left it as merely a question, I would have been free to lie and tell him yes, but he had ordered and try as I might I could do nothing but obey.

"No," I said. I broke our locked gazes and looked down at the ground.

"What happened to you?" Char asked quietly. Confused I looked up to find him staring at my arms. Suddenly, it dawned on me that I no longer had the shawl to help hide the bruises. I bent to the ground to quickly retrieve it.

"I tripped on my way home earlier," I said as I got back up.

"Those look like handprints," Char said. I stared at his concerned face. I yearned to tell him the truth, but the curse refused me to do so.

"It was just a bad fall," I reiterated. The excuse sounded weak even to me. "You know how clumsy I am. I once broke a whole set of dishes."

Char laughed weakly at the reminder of that story.

"Ella, why are you marrying him?" Char asked. "You don't love him and I don't care what you say. It's evident from the bruises he treats you poorly."

"I have no choice," I replied. I stared at a corner of the room refusing to let my gaze meet Char's.

"There's always a choice. You could marry me," Char said. I could feel tears begin to swell behind my eyes. I gave a silent order to myself not to cry. The tears stayed where they were.

"I can't," I replied. Char gently placed a finger under my chin and raised my face so I was staring at him.

"Why not?" he asked. I stared at his face. Sweet Char, loving Char. I knew that despite the pain marrying Sir Conner would cause me, it would be nothing compared to the pain if someone was to use me in plotting Char's death.

"I just can't," I said. I broke away from his grasp and ran to the door. From there I quickly fled outside to escape from him. I heard Char run after me, but he gave up his pursuit when after yelling my name I just continued running.


End file.
